1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cover locking structures, particularly, to a cover locking structure for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Detachable covers, such as battery covers, camera covers etc, are widely used in portable electronic devices. A cover locking structure is applied to connect the cover with a housing of the portable electronic device. Although the cover locking structure may be simple, the engagement between the cover and the housing of the portable electronic device is too firm to detach. In addition, the cover locking structure may wear down after repeated usage.
Therefore, there is space for improvement within the art.